


Games

by carolinka



Series: superhusbands smuts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinka/pseuds/carolinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony kicks his jeans in front of the door of the elevator. “JARVIS, you don’t need to lock the elevator. Let’s see if Cap here can handle the pressure.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely the filthiest thing I've ever written and I don't know. Hope it doesn't suck.
> 
> Also I'm too lazy to edit but I'll do it soon.

“Tell me.”

If this was anyone other than Tony Stark, they would’ve keened when they heard the words coming out of Cap’s mouth. Tony knows, of course, how demanding and pushy he can be but this is something else. Cap is not giving orders here, there isn’t a slight hesitance of not wanting to throw his friends in danger. This is the voice of a man who knows he will be obeyed.

And this is what makes Tony force a chuckle and he says, “Tell you what, Cap?”

His smirk disappears when Cap grabs his neck with his enormous hand and presses a calloused thumb over his jugular, just hard enough to make him remember how fragile he actually is, how he can be easily debauched.

An obscene moan leaves his red, bitten lips without him realising and Steve hides his fond smile by tucking his chin over his shoulder. Not that Tony is in a state to realise his facial expressions.

“Tell me, Stark, what do you want from me,” he urges, tightening his grip on his neck for a second, blocking his airway long enough to turn Tony into a panting mess.

“I want you to,” he starts and holds his gaze, seeming to gotten hold of himself, “let go of me.”

Steve raises his eyebrows, wondering what he’s playing at and takes a step back. They stare at each other for a minute before Tony starts unbuckling his jeans, a playful, teasing grin playing over his lips. Steve wants to slam him into the glass and fuck that smirk out of him but he learned to be a patient man, even if Tony has always known how to push his limits.

Tony acts as if they have all the time in the world, as if they are not in Avengers Tower’s elevator, as if every Avenger can’t see them if they just looked up.

Tony kicks his jeans in front of the gate of the elevator. “JARVIS, you don’t need to lock the elevator. Let’s see if Cap here can handle the pressure.”

“On your knees,” he says calmly, unzipping his pants to bring his aching cock out. Tony reacts annoyingly slow, knowing fully how it affects Steve, how much he wants to grab his hair and shove his cock down Tony’s throat and feel the muscles there convulse around his dripping cock.

He gets down on his knees but not beside his feet. Instead he leans his back to the glass, his round as on display for everyone to see and the thought of everyone seeing him like his, on his knees for him, waiting for his mouth to be fucked makes it for Steve and he takes two quick steps and grabs Tony’s chin to open his mouth. He doesn’t wait for Tony’s approval to shove his cock inside his mouth, making him choke and not letting him get away. Even though Tony claims he doesn’t have gag reflex anymore, Steve always pushes more and more to find it and make him struggle for air. He drags his fingers from his chin to his neck and squeezes.

“Colour?” he asks, trying to catch his breath, as he takes his cock out of his mouth.

“God, green, green,” Tony gasps, voice already thick and raspy and Steve feels a tinge of pride. He tries to keep his resolve as Tony sticks his tongue out and tries to get his dick inside of that sinful mouth again. He grabs a handful of Tony’s thick, soft hair and tugs hard, hard enough that Tony is left speechless and his mouth is wide open with pain. Steve doesn’t give him time to understand what is happening and he starts fucking his throat cruelly, feeding in the sounds of Tony gasping, choking and he puts his palm over his cheek to feel trails of tears wet his hand. He doesn’t even give time for Tony to suck, lick and just uses him, just what Tony needs right now.

He opens his eyes to look at him, look at this gorgeous man crumble with his dick in him. “Don’t touch yourself,” he snaps, or tries to. Tony whimpers around his cock and Steve gives particularly hard thrust shut his complaints (or just because he can’t help himself, if he’s honest).

Steve takes him off his cock by his hair again and Tony looks up at him with puppy eyes as if he wasn’t gulping down his cock seconds ago, as if his mouth, chin aren’t all wet with spit and precum.

“Get up and spread your cheeks for me, sweetheart, it’s time for everyone to see how much of a slut you are for my cock,” he hisses and Tony throws his head back and groans loudly, like he is inviting everyone to see how much he needs to be split open on his boyfriend’s cock.

Tony turns his back and leans his torso on the glass and parts his asscheeks wide enough for Steve to see it’s still slightly wet from their morning fuck. He puts two thick fingers in his mouth and Tony sucks on them eagerly. Steve shoves his pants down to his knees and starts rubbing his still wet cock over his pink, inviting hole. He wants to eat him out, to feel that goddamn hole relax and twitch with every lick and he wants to see it gape but it’s for another day. Today he’s going to fuck his love hard and he won’t be able to forget about it anytime soon.

He grabs his cock from behind and gives it barely there tugs, to keep him on the edge. “Do you ever wonder how wild people would go if they knew you wax your fucking asshole for me to eat you out? You don’t even have to, God, you’re always so delicious, always so inviting and just looking at it makes me want to smash my face in your ass and lick you until you pass out.”

He takes his fingers out of his mouth and Tony sobs, “Steve, I love you so much,” and Steve has to put the act aside for a second to put a kiss on his mouth. “I know, I know, I love you too.”

“Make it hurt,” he whimpers, “Make me feel it.”

“Beg for it,” Steve orders and hell, he does it so beautifully.

“I want you to fuck me raw, Sir, I want everyone to know ı can’t sit without wincing because you screwed me until I didn’t know my name, just your big cock inside me. Please,” he says, mouth open and eyes wet, “I need it, I need you to hurt me.”

He stabs two fingers in without keeping his strength in control and starts fucking him, hardly any lube around his walls to keep it slick but Steve knows Tony loves this, loves the burn and the stretch so he jams his fingers hard and sucks on his jaw to leave marks. He takes his fingers out and smears his fingers over Tony’s lips and Tony licks them without even wincing that they just came out of his asshole and God, Steve wants to lick his own fingers and taste Tony’s insides but he can wait.

He doesn’t take too much time stretching Tony on his three thick, long fingers, doesn’t try finding his prostate.

He opens his palm for Tony to lick and he gives himself few tugs to wet his cock, at least slightly before he lines his cock over the quivering hole and he slams with one thrust and Tony screams, screams and screams. Steve is sure no one would come out of their rooms after hearing Tony cry out in ecstasy.

Tony’s limbs fly over to hold something and he puts them next to his head. All he can feel is Steve’s death grip on his hips and his gorgeous cock stretching him wide and the delicious burn of it. He basically purrs when Steve tucks his face in the crook of his neck. Steve’s hands trail up to rest over his hands and their fingers entwine without them even noticing and Steve waits until his breathing evens out to start thrusting. Tony whines when he feels Steve is almost all out of him but his complaints are cut short when Steve slams back in and after that it’s all about Tony’s asshole and Steve’s cock and they don’t realise Natasha staring at them in shock, at the pure bliss on Tony’s face, at his angry red cock and they can’t possibly know that Natasha’s pussy throbs almost painfully before she turns her back to give them the privacy they clearly don’t want all that much.

“Does it hurt, kitten?” Steve murmurs to his ear and it takes a while before Tony’s mind registers the question and he answers, voice shaking because of pleasure and the force of Steve’s thrusts. “So good, you’re so good to me,” he moans, eyes on Steve’s face, “Letting me taste your beautiful cock and fucking me hard even when you can fuck everyone. You are gorgeous and God, just there… I want to have your cock in me all the time, I want to be full of you every second, it feels like every moment I’m not pleasing you is a waste.”

Steve moans at every word coming out of his mouth and starts jerking Toy off harshly, not in sync with his thrusts yet because it’s not time for Tony to come, he’ll have to make him come first, so he grabs the base of his cock and tells him to make him come.

“Ahh, wouldn’t even think of coming before you did,” he gasps and it’s a lie and they both know it. Steve squeezes his balls to let him know that he is aware of his lie and Tony can’t even breathe for few seconds but then he starts to squeeze down on his cock periodically and Steve can’t have that he can still manage arranging torturing his cock so he angles himself and stops when Tony gives a full body shudder and starts to ram on his prostate so hard that Tony can’t even breathe, let alone clamp on his cock.

He’s been on edge for too long and he doesn’t warn Tony before he fills his insides with his come, and it feels like it won’t end and keeps on milking him until the last drop of come is coating him.

He pulls out carefully and drops on his knees to pulls his ass apart to watch his come pour out of his swollen, puffy hole. He puts his lips around the rim and sucks, very much aware that Tony is still rock hard and waiting for him. he knows it must be a torture for him to feel his wet tongue exploring his canal as if they are just starting fucking but he ignores the whimpers, even though hic dick gives a pathetic attempt to fill when Tony says “Next time, I’m gonna fill you and plug you to keep in.”

Tony turns to him when he hums contently and he yelps in surprise when Tony grab the back of his head to shove his cock deeper than he did before and Steve feels it pulse in his convulsing throat before he shots down and he gulps to have it all in him. Tony never breaks the eye contact as he laps at his cock to clear his cock.

They stay in silence for some time before Tony chuckles, “You liked the plot twist?”

Steve pushes himself off the floor, pulling his pants up. His knees ache despite being world’s best super soldier. He yawns and kisses Tony lazily, allowing him to taste them both on his tongue. “I did but I’m also quite interested in your earlier promise.”

Tony looks at him in question, wincing as he bends down to wear his boxers and jeans.

Steve fills his personal space and rubs his sensitive cock over Tony’s navel. “You’d better fuck me and plug me Mr. Stark.”

Tony barks out a surprised laugh and he tucks his hands in Steve’s back pockets. “Only if you ask your daddy nicely.”

Steve has to remind himself that he is actually older than Tony but he is already dying for that day to come so he can be good enough for his daddy, so he’ll let him keep his come for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, it's a great encouragement! :)


End file.
